Ex Admiral Appo
Admiral Appo of the Venator-class Star Destroyer, The Poseidon was known as the saviour to the navy. He alone revived the crumbled navy back to its glory days. Without Admiral Appo the navy wouldn't be where it currently is. However, Admiral Appo was then discovered to be a psychopath, he died when he tripped on the railings of the flight deck while taking an ARC trooper hostage. History Admiral Appo, his full title being - Republic Admiral Appo Kappo of the Poseidon - was brought into the navy quite early. He started at the bottom of the hierarchy as 'Petty Officer' in the navy slowly climbing the ranks with his fellow peers Box and Lunar under the leadership of Admiral Sharp. Throughout his journey he learnt many skills and showed off many off his talents to the clones on the ship, one of which was his harmonica playing. Climbing to the rank of the 'Sub Lieutenant' in the navy, tensions between the three officers started to arise as rumour was spreading that Admiral Sharp was wanting to step down from his position. Admiral Sharp had decided to hand his position down to Sub Lieutenant Appo as the other two officers had left the navy because of "boredom". However, Appo was not aware that the two members would return to take back the rank they thought they deserved despite leaving the navy. The commanders and Jedi had a meeting discussing the future of the Poseidon's Navy. The new admiral was decided, Sub Lieutenant Appo was successfully overthrown by now known as Admiral Box and Vice Admiral Lunar. Appo was devasted that such high ranks would let this treachery go right under their nose, in disgust, he went to his original mentor, Ex Admiral Sharp. The wise Ex Admiral exclaimed: "They're just a bunch of retards that want power, you were Admiral and that was that". Sharp's wise words had inspired Appo to move on from the navy but return when the time was right. Appo went into hiding for a number of months. Rumours were quite common on the Poseidon, and another one had found its way to Appo. A spot for Admiral was open and that they were looking for experienced and fresh candidates. Appo came out of hiding and approached the almighty, Splerge. Appo's only competitor was, the "Whiny Wolf". A discussion between Splerge, Appo, Whiny Wolf, Kopo and Sharp went for at least a good hour on who should get Admiral. Appo, known for his humility did not talk himself up however, the immature "Whiny Wolf" did. Splerge not wanting to argue with such a young candidate decided to hand it over to "Whiny Wolf" whilst Appo had the option to take Rear Admiral promising to Splerge that he will stay as a long-term Rear Admiral of the Poseidon Navy. Appo had eventually gotten sick of listening to such an incomptent Admiral - Admiral Whiny Wolf - that he decided to resign after talking to Splerge. Appo had once again departed from Navy and went to do his own thing. Classification This document has been marked Protected.